Damn You Phil
by Ashollow
Summary: Clint and Skye cross paths when they were on a solo mission for SHIELD but then when they team up Skye accidently tells Clint that Phil is still alive.


***This is a story that I wrote a while ago and I felt like typing it up. I've never watched Agents of SHIELD either but it's on my list, just like how The Walking Dead is. So you may see some Walking Dead stories sometime later on. So please enjoy.**

"Wait a minute, what do you mean by Coulson is Alive?" asks Clint

"It's just as I say, he's alive because he's my handler right now. I can take you to see him if you'd like?" says Skye

This all started when Skye was assigned on a solo mission and little did she know another Agent from SHEILD was assigned on the same one, but they weren't told squat about it. She was attack the person without question because she had thought they were her enemy but it turns out that it was Agent Barton. But things got the better of her because she was a major Hawkeye fan despite him turning on SHIELD under some crazy dictator god from Asgard mind control power. So yeah she was a rather nervous speaker around him and the nerves got to her and when they were talking it slipped out that Coulson was alive. As soon as they were done with the mission they packed their things and Skye told him where her base was at.

Skye says "I'm going to be in so much trouble."

Barton sighs and says "don't be that way kid, trust me when I'm done with Phil you won't be. I'll make sure of that."

Skye looked at Barton and thought to herself _'so he calls Coulson by his first name? I wonder how close they are, I mean if he's allowed to call him that without getting in trouble.'_ Now getting to the base they walked in and Barton yells "WHERE THE FUCKING HELL IS THAT FUCKING BASTERD!?"

Agents that were their working had stopped what they were doing because they had been started by the sudden outburst. One of them said "Agent Barton, you're not authorized to be here."

Barton laughs and says "authorize my ass then. So tell me WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT SCUM BAG?"

Phil walked into the room and says "Jesus Clint I'm right here, no needs to shout."

Barton walks up to him and punches him onto the ground. As Clint is still punching Coulson he says "you FUCKING BASTERD, do you know any idea how hard it was finding out that you were dead? Then recently I find out that you're still alive. DAMN YOU PHIL!" Once he was done speaking he was seen with tears in his eyes and had put his head onto Phil's stomach.

Phil was patting Clint's head and says in a laughing voice "that's two so far; you've got 12 more to reach your quota for the day."

Clint rises his head still had a cracked voice because of the crying and says "bastard is that all you can say?"

"look I deeply apologize but the team needed a push, and with you being under Loki's spell at the time, I had no idea what to do. I lost my eyes and the only man that was capable of holding the team together." Phil says

"So you pretend to throw your life away for that reason?" Clint asks angerly

Meanwhile the fight was still going on Skye and her team does nothing but watch in the distance because they were scared. They were wondering if they should stop the two, but that was until Agent May walks up and says "wouldn't get between the two of them right now if I were you. Trust me this goes way back."

Leo looks at May and asks "how are back, are you talking about?"

May laughs and says "try thirty-one years ago when Clint was just fourteen years old and was fresh meet at SHIELD. Coulson was not only his handler but he was also the man who was sent to kill the young Clint Barton."

Jemma looked at May with shocked and questionably eyes and asked "kill him? Why?"

May laughed again "because Clint was a hit man at that age and was put on SHIELDS radar because of that. But Coulson was unable to do that task and decided to do the unthinkable he recruited him into SHIELD and also adopted him."

Clint interrupted May and says "It's funny that I was caught off guard by such a bastard but well what can I say but he's the only man who was able to shoot me in my foot. As I was put into SHIELDS custody I had to get a fucking medical exam because Phil noticed something was off about me. I shocked a lot of the medics, Phil, Nick, and Mira because of the results the found."

Leo looked at Barton and asked "what was the result? And hold on Phil adopted you?"

Phil walks up and says "that's four, and the results were Clint was 80% deaf in both ears, and yes I adopted him."

Clint glares at Phil and continues "I continue to do what I do despite my disability. I mean even without my hearing aids in I can still read lips."

Phil laughs and continues talking "a few months after I adopted Clint and recruited him, I called him into my off and pointed to the papers on my desk. I remember what you said too _'are you shitting me, you fucking bastard? You hardly fucking know me, yet a bastard like you is adopting me a shithead like me? I mean what if I turn on you?'_ Barton laughs and continues _'even if you are my father type person now, that doesn't mean I'll stop making your life a living shit.'_

The room fell silent then Barton suddenly says "OMG, Phil that's right you haven't meant the newest member yet have you? So you've got to go to the safe house."

Phil sighs and says "newest member? And even if I say no you're going to hijack this and take us all there anyway aren't you. So please Barton by all means take the controls but try not to crash it this time."

Leo asks "this time?"

May laughs "it was actually his first level 2 mission he was sent to kill an assassin known as the Black Widow and he ended up crash landing this, but after that his skills have approved a lot."

Skye looked at May and says "hold on he was sent to kill the Black Widow?"

May sighed and said "it's as they say like father, like son. Barton saw something in her and decided to go against orders and he had recruited her."

Clint was now in control of where they were headed and of course the team didn't know where that was but Phil sure knew. They seemed to have stopped moving and Clint was seen grabbing his things and he says "come on guys. I'm sure you can use a break from being in her." They get out and saw a farm house. Clint walks up to the house and the others still had questionable looks on their face. He opened the door and looked back to them showing a smirk on his face.

Leo asks "what is this place?"

Clint laughs and says "this place is my home, and is a safe house but only a few members of SHIELD knows about it. So please keep it a secret now that you know it exists."

Skye asks "why?" and just as she did a woman walks around the corner holding things in her hands. As she looks up she drops the things in her hands and ran to Clint and pulls him into a hug. Her eyes then spots Phil's and Clint says "Laura it's true, he's real. Trust me I made sure of it."

Just as he got done with that the group hears stropping coming from a distance Clint says "uh oh incoming" and three kids appear before them. A boy around 16, a girl around 13, and the youngest one seems to be about five years old they run up to Clint and to hug him all of them say at the same time "daddy" The girl then looks at Phil with a questionable look and then nudges the older boy who turns around and looks at him with a smile on his face.

 _Skye leans over to Leo and Jemma and whispers "okay I officially know why he told us to keep this place a secret. But I gotta wonder how it's not in his file?"_

 _Phil looked at them and said in a whisper "he asked Fury not to put it in, said 'I know this may sound weird but I beg you please do not put my wife's name down or the location of our house on my file. I don't want to put any more harm than I already am in her life.' But well he married her knowing the risks and well he never was one to fallow any of the SHIELD rules at all. However, Fury agreed to leave her out of the files but he had to agree to let trusted SHIELD members stay here whenever we needed to all we had to do was call and make an arrangement."_

The two older kids say while they run towards him "GRANDPA PHIL!" and the two were able to knock Phil on the ground due to the fact they caught him off guard. Phil laughs and says "it's good to good to see you two. However, I may not know who you are anymore because the last time I saw the two of you, you were little. So who are you again?"

The girl laughs and says "Grandpa Phil, It's me Lila- Lila Elizabeth Barton" she looks at her brother and he laughs also and he says "and it's me Cooper James Barton."

Phil looks at the two with a smiles and says "oh yeah that's right, now I remember." He looks at Clint and then sees another little person who is currently hiding behind Clint's lag because of how scared he is. Phil gets up and goes over to Clint and the boy, squats down and says to the boy with a smile "and who might you be?" The boy says nothing and buries his faces into Clint's leg. Laura and Clint laugh however Clint squats down next to him and says while patting his head "hey there little buddy there's no need to be scared of this man, he won't hurt you none of these people will." After that the boy nodded his head and looked up saying "Nathaniel Phillip Barton" and goes back behind Clint.

Phil laughs and says "it's nice to meet you Nathaniel, I'm your Grandpa Phil. May I ask how old you are?" From behind Clint he holds up five fingers and they were able to hear awe from May and Skye. Clint looks up and smiles and says "OMG! I'm so sorry I forgot that you guys where here. Anyway May everybody this is my family Laura, Cooper, Lila, and Nathanial." He turns to Laura and the kids and says "guys I'd like you to meet a couple friends of mine May, Skye, Leo, and Jemma."

Within seconds Lila and Cooper ran up to May hugged her and said "Aunt May." Clint and Laura laughs and both of them say "well that settles that, welcome to the family."


End file.
